


Галстук

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Asphyxiation, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Кинки: галстук, асфиксия
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Галстук

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: галстук, асфиксия

[ ](https://imgur.com/SdZrdOr)


End file.
